My Singing Monsters: Time Chaos
In Game Description: "Welcome to Time Chaos! A game that like the other MSMs, you can collect new monsters. An entity from the far future has messed with the timelines, so you might see familiar faces, and you might see different faces." 'My Singing Monsters: Time Chaos '''is an independent sequel to the MTTF. The main feature of the game is the two new classes, the Missing Class (The Lost Class but with Viomint instead of Chaox), and the Unfamiliar Class (The Unknown Class but with Chaox instead of Viomint). This is not a bootleg game, despite what's coming bellow would look like it. Changes Additions * The Unfamiliar Class (Almost like the Unknown Class) * The Unfamiliar Elements: Glitch, Jam, Vegetable, Smoke, Cartilage (not from Cat Station 2), and Guard. * The Missing Class (Almost like the Lost Class). * The Missing Elements: Ink, Sugar, Goop, Mineral, Fungus, and Era * Like in the MTTF, the Fire Monsters will come. * The Pastistics are going to return! * The Simpleton Class (A class with only 4 Elements, no Ethereal Pairings, and only 1 Island) * The Simpleton Elements: Shape, Sound, Matter, and Physics ''Note: Rename the elements if they are already claimed by someone else or in another game. Removals * Any Wublin-based class that is not the Wublins or Wubthereals from the Deluxe edition of the MTTF. Islands Note: Rename the islands if they are already claimed by someone else or in another game. These may be placeholder names anyways. Natural * Botany Island (Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Earth) * Frozen Island (Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Fire) * Sky-high Island (Cold, Air, Water, Earth, Fire) * Lake Island (Plant, Air, Water, Earth, Fire) * Mountainous Island (Plant, Cold, Air, Earth, Fire) * Blaze Island (Plant, Cold, Water, Earth, Fire) * Diamond Island Ethereal * Neon Island (Plasma, Shadow, Mech, Crystal, Poison) * Shade Island (Plasma, Shadow, Mech, Crystal, Draco) * Machine Island (Shadow, Mech, Crystal, Poison, Draco) * Crystalline Island (Plasma, Mech, Crystal, Poison, Draco) * Venomous Island (Plasma, Shadow, Mech, Poison, Draco) * Reptilian Island (Plasma, Shadow, Crystal, Poison. Draco) * Cosmic Island Futuristic * Brightness Island (Light, Lava, Ice, Sand, Pixel) * Molten Island (Light, Lava, Pixel, Space, Sand) * Icy Island (Light, Lava, Ice, Space, Sand) * 8-Bit Island (Light, Ice, Space, Sand, Pixel) * Astral Island (Light, Lava, Space, Ice, Pixel) * Desert Island (Lava, Ice, Sand, Space, Pixel) * Future Island Pastistic * Flight Island (Feather, Tar, Beast, Bug, Primitive) * Cavern Island (Cave, Tar, Beast, Bug, Primitive) * Oil Island (Frather, Cave, Tar, Beast, Primitive) * Beastly Island (Feather, Cave, Tar, Beast, Bug) * Insect Island (Feather, Cave, Beast, Bug, Primitive) * Prehistoric Island (Feather, Cave, Tar, Bug, Primitive) * Past Island Unfamiliar * ERROR Island (Glitch, Jam, Smoke, Cartilage, Guard) * Gelatinous Island (Glitch, Jam, Vegetable, Cartilage, Guard) * Garden Island (Jam, Vegetable, Smoke, Cartilage, Guard) * Gassy Island (Glitch, Jam, Vegetable, Smoke, Cartilage) * Boney Island (Glitch, Jam, Vegetable, Smoke, Guard) * Security Island (Glitch, Vegetable, Smoke, Cartilage, Guard) * Undiscovered Island Missing * Toon Island (Ink, Goop, Mineral, Fungus, Era) * Tasty Island (Ink, Sugar, Goop, Mineral, Fungus) * Marsh Island (Ink, Sugar, Goop, Fungus, Era) * Metalloid Island (Sugar, Goop, Mineral, Fungus, Era) * Mycelium Island (Ink, Sugar, Mineral, Fungus, Era) * Timeline Island (Ink, Sugar, Goop, Mineral, Era) * The Missing Island Simpleton * Simpleton Island (The only island. The name of the Island is the same as their class, like MSM1's Ethereal Island, Wublin Island, and Wubthereal Island). Outer Lands * The Messy Marsh (Level 5 "Natural") * Metro Island (Level 10 "Natural) * Castle Island (Level 15 "Natural") * Shugabush Island (Level 15 Natural and Shugafam) * Lunar Island (Level 20 "Natural) * Mysterious Forest (Level 5 "Ethereal") * Terror House (Level 10 "Ethereal") * Stronghold Island (Level 15 "Ethereal") * Fallout Wasteland (Level 20 "Ethereal") Other * Wublin Island * Wubthereal Island * Fyooshun Island * Energy Island (Not from Rise of the Rilianics), (Certain Natural, Pastistic, Supernatural, Unfamiliar, and Fyooshuns can go here) * Power Island (Certain Ethereals, Futuristic, Superethereal, Lost, and Fyooshuns can go here) Monsters Returning Natural * Tweedle * Potbelly * Noggin * Toe Jammer * Mammott * Kayna * Dandidoo * Cybop * Quibble * Pango * Glowl * Shrubb * Oaktopus * Furcorn * Flowah * Fwog * Drumpler * Stogg * Maw * Phangler * Boskus * Reedling * Spunge * Thumpies * Barrb * Scups * PomPom * Floogull * Congle * Whaddle * Woolabee * Pummel * Clamble * Repatillo * Bowgart * Rootitoot * Sooza * T-Rox * Thrumble * Ziggurab * Wynq * Shellbeat * Quarrister * Tring * Deedge * TBA * Yelmut * Riff * Flum Ox * Krillby * Sneyser * Entbrat * Edamimi * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * Candelavra * Drummidary * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Ethereal * Ghazt * Grumpyre * Reebro * Jeeode * Humbug * Dracocal * Whisp * Nebulob * Sox * Jellbilly * Meoz * Arackulele * Boodoo * Kazilleon * Zrombiex * Bellowfish * Dragong * Cogrorn * Fung Pray * Crysthex * Toxxiano * Organsizer * Choireal * Vocavox * Tootitoor * Aerobeats * Chipbits * Gooplin * Croakree * Jewemony * Xoahc * Treeth * 8-Beat * Eleczoro * Etherock * Dragorn * Xyrabone * Flutterdrums * Drecho * Cobark * Drog * Trombird * Doppeloid * Plascrash * Revoxo * Lyorb * Gazee * Floolo * Gearhu * Drayech * Ametunes * Kitsosion * Hi-Bat * Consong * Spidatar * Cypipes * Drumsoulo * Dracozilla * Ectoscream * Gemmitar * Metabytes * Venumrain * Bandthereal Futuristic * Swice * Lavawind * O-Deer * Spotan * Goblet * Megabite * Bambidextro * Keyrex * Naildit * Deadbeat * Frostbyte * Xylodillo * Rootknock * Whisk * Lavox * Stardark * Boombeat * Galatar * Blowblee * Blipbeat * Dig-Dog * Shungalung * Bowster * Blubbler * Obsidrums * Bass-Bass * Vibrochness * Compet * Beatpad * Icynth * Shiveraca * Mopmop * Meetalika * Pobyc * Bandshee * Glowboox * Bassum * Tripipa * Eclipsitar * Robit * Mountodal * Polybius * Eye Buttcheek * Choirtar * Didgaroo * Stwinga * Blizzarro * Goodyear * Crysteeze * IceJ * Flowmony * Acijo * Drumcury * Hukle * Ivet * Sunshrine * Angelichoir * Glitchtune * Planxeon * Dunebugga * Reatron * Eruptrum * Gongment Pastistic * Birbo * Whoogaaz * Gloopgo * Pill-Drill * Fluffinphone * Stont * Hydrutar * Llaamungus * Leefblourr * Plclink * Sawphynx * Kikar * Boomboxx * Jumba * Bellociraptor * Chrystul * Technova * Otama * Spyckarr * Tusk-kin * Kliq * Elggusha * Brambcrash * Telesnapp * Kalimauria * Sludlap * Butterfiddle * Zitr-Patr * Dinlophur * Xor-T * Trombeetle * Raarstal * Insynthoid * Gigantioir * Airhead * Praintinn * Boar-dash * Metrode * Buzz n' Sludgin * Hahalien * Dragurrfly * Eagur * Autoblood * Tricerastomps * Catepillone * Orbux * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * Terrurri * TBA * TBA * Vioopper * Abominox * Cavurntis * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Supernatural * Wubbox * Rare Wubbox * Brump * Zynth * Poewk * Thwok * Dwumrohl * Zuuker * Screemu * Tympa * Dermit * Gheegur * Whajje * Creepuscule * Blipsqueak * Scargo * Astropod * Pixolotl * Bona-Petite * Maulch * Fleechwurm * Blobvolian * Beatintaeb * Druchen * Goovlins * Rockstar * G'Ohe * Goblica * Budling * Dragunnt * Arachoir * Tukibidi * Snowren * Behduhm * Tki * Haaz * Saman * Bubbalorb * Waveoluminescent * Marimbrain * Cactomtom Superethereal * Solona * Stricket * Lizymphony * Fantum * Kongrilla * Afroid * Sci-Blast * Voxeye * Flemm * Theramice * Boombah * Pinchle * Buzzbit * Amalgam * Boogaloog * Turnus * Sproing * Gape * Vynebeat * Gongu * Viothereal * Monkeet * Shokwav * Cryshoir * Guitargeist * Shrobop * Flaairee (Renamed Pinknight) * Ookar * Synth-Rex * Tolk (Way better than Mulk) * Crocbuki * Ganaqua * Atokam * Cubebal * Slume * Titun * Kweop (Reversed Poewk) * Spidrums * Blalien Seasonal * Punkleton * Yool * Schmoochle * Blabbit * Hoola * Xireworkz Legendary * Shugabush * Shugabass * Shugitar * Shugajo * Shugarock * Shugabuzz * Shugabeats * Shugavox * Tawkerr * Parlsona * Maggpi Celestial * Scaratar * Loodvigg * Torrt * Plixie * Attmoz * Hornacle * Furnoss * Glaishur * Blasoom * Syncopite * Vhamp * Galvana * Xyntune (Celestial of Legendary) * Digabit (Celestial of Dipster) * Zombeats (Celestial of Halloween) * Monster Claus (Celestial of Christmas) * Valenthymes (Celestial of Valentines) * Percusheep (Celestial of Easter) * Sunedge (Renamed Sun Deedge) (Celestial of Summer) * Cymbanease (Celestial of Chinese New Year) * Belothes (Celestial of Mythical by Dedrush) * TBA (Celestial of the Celestials by Dedrush) * Firebrix (Celestial of Draco) * Stormtar (Celestial of Superethereal) * Jisceeze (Celestial of Ice) * Voldrums (Celestial of Lava) * Orbitorx (Celestial of Space) * Harpielo (Celestial of Light) * Pyramonga (Celestial of Sand) * 16-Beeturr (Celestial of Pixel) * Wildonga (Celestial of Beast) * Glockenspillar (Celestial of Cave) * Mergurra (Celestial of the Fyooshuns) Fyooshun * Wynqott (Mammott + Wynq) * Kownart (Kayna + Bowgart) * Tweedidoo (Tweedle + Dandidoo) * Potah (Potbelly + Flowah) * Stoggin (Stogg + Noggin) * Toektampus (Oaktopus + Toe Jammer) * Mawmpler (Maw + Drumpler) * Pomcorn (Furcorn + PomPom) * Barrgo (Barrb + Pango) * Shrubbrox (Shrubb + T-Rox) * Thrumskus (Boskus + Thrumble) * Quinge (Quibble + Spunge) * Fwummel (Fwog + Pummel) * Repurrab (Ziggurab + Repatillo) * Whaddlebee (Woolabee + Whaddle) * Clambitoot (Rootitoot + Clamble) * Thumple (Thumpies + Congle) * Glowlby (Glowl + Krillby) * Phangbrat (Entbrat + Phangler) * Quarribop (Quarrister + Cybop) * Riffza (Sooza + Riff) * Reedbeat (Shellbeat + Reedling) * Scyelups (Scups + Yelmut) * Tringull (Tring + Floogull) * Deeser (Deedge + Sneyser) * Flumimi (Edamimi + Flum Ox) * Drummilavra (Candelavra + Drummidary) * Whazt (Ghazt + Whisp) * Grumpbilly (Grumpyre + Jellbilly) * Jeebro (Reebro + Jeeode) * Humbocal (Humbug + Dracocal) * Nebupray (Nebulob + Fung Pray) * Soxodoo (Sox + Boodoo) * Meogansizer (Meoz + Organsizer) * Arackeon (Arackulele + Kazilleon) * Zromream (Zrombiex + Ectoscream) * Bellowong (Bellowfish + Dragong) * Tootitrorn (Cogrorn + Tootitoor) * Revohexo (Crysthex + Revoxo) * Toxxilin (Toxxiano + Gooplin) * Choireorb (Choireal + Lyorb) * Vocahc (Vocavox + Xoahc) * Aerobark (Aerobeats + Cobark) * Chip-Beat (Chipbits + 8-Beat) * Eleckree (Croakree + Eleczoro) * Metalmony (Jewemony + Metabytes) * Xyrth (Treeth + Xyrabone) * Etheratar (Etherock + Spidatar) * Dragorloid (Dragorn + Doppeloid) * Tromrdrirms (Flutterdrums + Trombird) * Plascho (Drecho + Plascrash) * Drogipes (Drog + Cypipes) * Gazrain (Gazee + Venumrain) * Flcozillo (Floolo + Dracozilla) * Gearsosion (Gearhu + Kitsosion) * Bandechitar (Drayech + Gemmitar + Bandthereal) * Amesong (Ametunes + Consong) * Hi-Soulo (Hi-bat + Drumsoulo) * Brulch (Brump + Maulch) * Zyona-Petitynth (Zynth + Bona-Petite) * Scromeku (Poewk + Screemu) * Flowurmk (Thwok + Fleechwurm) * Dwumroht (Dwumrohl + Dermit) * Astruuko (Zuuker + Astropod) * Tymgo (Tympa + Scargo) * Whapsjqeak (Whajie + Blipsqueak) * Gheescule (Gheegur + Creepuscule) * Wubbolotl (Pixolotl + Wubbox) * Scarnost (Scaratar + Furnoss) * Glood (Loodvigg + Glashier) * Torrn (Torrt + Hornacle) * Plixmioz (Plixie + Attmoz) * Bhasmoom (Blassoom + Vhamp) * Syncvana (Syncopite + Galvana) New Unfamiliar Missing Fyooshun Celestial Simpleton Name Origin Time Chaos might've come from Time Paradox (as there is an entity messing with the timeline) and Chaos. Notes * Despite being an independent sequel, it is still technically in the Monster Station multiverse. It is that Time Chaos is only in a different timeline. Category:Jordan Botelho Category:Games Category:My Singing Monsters: Mysterious Encounters Category:My Singing Monsters: Time Chaos